To Dress The Don
by Future Thorn
Summary: With Reborn as the World's Greatest Hitman, what would be his most effective weapon? If only everyone realized... Tsuna never meant to look so adorable, but it wasn't his fault, right? Enter Tsuna... in women's clothing?


So... I got bored one day. Because of that boredom, I ended up thinking about Tsuna and Fem!Tsuna, among other things and eventually decided that I was going to write something about Gradual-Crossdresser!Tsuna. Yay! I don't know how I got this idea... but I went through with it. I did not plan what happened at the end, but I'm happy with it. So, here we go. Let me know what you think.

~TDTD~

It wasn't everyday that Reborn pulled out the most effective weapon in his arsenal. In fact, it wasn't even often enough to count as "infrequent". But he couldn't deny, it was effective. The weapon wasn't Leon, or a gun. Not even his Sun flames took the title.

His most effective weapon: Tsuna in a dress.

It didnt even have to be an actual dress, in fact, it was just as effective to place the man in a skirt or skinny jeans. Reborn knew that his student was a bit on the small side, and that was a lot coming from the once-infant-sized arcobaleno, but he also knew that by putting the young Vongola boss in a dress, and brushing that fluffy hair out, he could effectively weaponize the adorableness that seemed to generate from the effeminate brunette.

As a male, Tsuna could stun some of the hardest assassins in the world with his adorable features.

As a female, Tsuna could stun the world itself into creating world peace, effectively paving the way for the Vongola to rule.

Of course, Reborn didn't just use the appealing charm that the Japanese boy had as a way to calm Mafia conflict, though it was surprisingly effective in that way, but also for his own enjoyment. Dressing Tsuna up in female clothing and setting him loose upon the Vongola mansion was hilarious for the world's greatest hitman. Even after 5 years of being Decimo and living in Italy almost full-time, there was practically no one who had obtained an immunity to the brunette's appeal when he cross-dressed.

The guardians always had the best reactions in Reborn's opinion:

Hayato would stammer and blush as though he had been hit with red paint, becoming unable to create coherent words and sentences for a few minutes before being able to return to work.

Takeshi would stand stock-still and his eyes would widen slightly before he recovered a minute or so later, laughing in an attempt hide the blush on his tan skin.

Ryohei would often turn around and shout about "EXTREME training" or his sister, though his rush to leave was always easily noticeable when one knew how to find it.

Lambo would just raise his eyebrow and compliment his "sorella", sometimes going so far as to give the Japanese man a flower, though the young Italian always blushed when doing so.

Kyoya would take one look at the younger male and immediately turn around, muttering a slight "wao" as he tried to hide the slightest of pink shades from others.

Mukuro would laugh and jeer about how adorable "Tsunayoshi-chan" looked, but he too would eventually succumb to smiling slightly at the sight.

Chrome would blush lightly and look away in a shy fashion that she had mostly grown out of, but reverted to with the sight of her boss in a dress.

Even past enemies such as the Varia, Millefiore, and Shimon fell victim to the small brunette's smile.

But even then, it was most rewarding to the hitman when the young boss would choose to wear the clothing on his own, having become comfortable after years of being forced to don a dress.

There were times that the Japanese man decided to attend social functions in the lovely designer dresses that he owned, as there were times he felt more comfortable in the soft, flowing fabrics than the hearty ones of his suits. The Mafia had learned quickly that just because the brunette enjoyed wearing dresses, it did not mean he was not to be taken seriously. Many mafioso had fallen prey to the misleadingly innocent image that Tsuna tended to give off. They had learned though, oh had they learn.

The eye shadow that frequented Tsuna's eyes was proof of the time years ago when Haru and Kyoko had taken matters into their own hands to teach Tsuna how to use makeup to enhance his appearance. He had taken to the art like a fish to water, causing a smirk to rise on Reborn's face the next time the younger male was in his more feminine clothing.

Reborn entered the office at the end of the hall, only to find his former student leaning over paperwork, furiously trying to finish the ever-growing mass. The young mafia don had apparently chosen to wear one of his orange dresses, a single shoulder summer style. The light fabric laying gently across his frame. The brunette wore the charming color with a grace that rivaled professional models, making the dress style seem as though it had been created for him.

"Oh, Reborn! You're back!" The petit male chirped, his hair free of it's usual tie and flowing over his shoulders.

"Dame-Tsuna, you knew I'd be back." Reborn made his way around the Japanese man's desk, causing a smile to light up his chocolate eyes as Tsuna saw that the hitman was completely unharmed.

"Yes, but it's always nice to see you." The world's greatest hitman returned the smile with a smirk of his own, a softness finding its way to his eyes.

"I know. You too." With that, he calmly leant down to the sitting male and placed his lips over Tsuna's.

"Ti amo, Tsunayoshi" whispered the suave Italian, his voice sweet with obvious amounts of affection.

"Ti amo, Reborn" whispered the Decimo, his fingers dancing over the ring on his lover's hand.


End file.
